Oblivious
by MarvelDC31
Summary: Prompt from H0lygabz on Tumblr: Lena pops in unannounced and visits Kara at CatCo, where a jealous Cat sees them flirting. Bam Kara has two ladies fighting over her while she is just oblivious to everything. Bonus points if you can fit Alex into all of this. Part 5 in 'The Path To Supercorp' series.


**Well, if you have any prompts, send them to me on my Tumblr MarvelDC31.**

* * *

Kara never knew what was coming when she walked into CatCo this bright and sunny morning. No, if she had known, she probably would've done things differently. Alas, she was oblivious to the storm that was about to hit. In fact, she was oblivious to the storm _as_ it hit.

Kara walks into CatCo and heads straight for her office, documents in hand. In her mind, she edits her article on Supergirl's recent activities. She sits down and gets to work. After an hour on her computer, Kara is finally satisfied with her work. She hands it off to Snapper Carr who takes it with a curl of distaste hitting at the corner of his lip. Kara doesn't care, though, she's got a lunch date soon.

That's when, for some reason, the elevator door opens and it's not just some CatCo employee walking in. No, it's Lena Luthor herself. Kara smiles, walking swiftly towards her girlfriend with a bounce in her step.

"Lena!" Kara shouts before remembering she's at work and lowering her voice. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

Lena smiles, "I had nothing to do at L Corp so I thought, might as well watch you work, right?"

"But," Kara pauses, "what about Ms. Grant?"

Lena snorts, "Please. I'm the CEO of L Corp. There's nothing she can do to stop me."

"Okay," Kara sighs before smiling. "Come on! Let me show you my office."

Kara turns and rushes towards her office, not seeing the stink eye she's receiving from Cat Grant. Lena sees it, though. She sees it and smirks. Oh, she knows why Cat is glaring at her. She decides to have some fun with it.

As the two girlfriends pass Cat's office, Lena smirks, "Have you tested your desk, Kara? I'm sure we can find a way to see how… _stable_ it is."

Lena spots Cat clenching her jaw out of the corner of her eye. She grins. Kara herself blushes, though.

"I-I," Kara mutters, eyes wide, "I haven't?"

"Perfect," Lena smiles, leaning to give Kara a soft kiss on her cheek, glancing at Cat, "I know what we should do next then."

Lena doesn't have to look backwards to know that the crack she heard was Cat breaking her previously tightly held glasses. She smirks. Oh, how much fun today is going to be.

* * *

Kara manages to show Lena her office, a blush still sparkling across her cheeks, before Cat is calling for her.

 _"Kiera!"_ Cat shouts and Kara sighs.

Lena raises an eyebrow, "Kiera? Have you been lying to me? Is your real name—your _alien_ name—not actually Kara?"

Kara laughs and shakes her head, eyes twinkling as she looks at Lena, "No, no, no. For some reason, Cat has decided she has to call me by the wrong name."

Lena frowns, "I can do something about that if you want."

"No," Kara smiles, "it's fine. It's not really a big deal."

Lena pauses, "Okay. But if you ever need me to intimidate someone with my name and wealth, just let me know."

Kara chuckles and heads out the door, "I'll let you know if I need it, Ms. CEO of a major company."

Lena smiles as Kara walks out of the door, intending to do whatever it is that Cat needs. She glances around at the office, looking at the knick-knacks and photos Kara used to decorate the bland space. It's when she picks up a photo of Kara and Alex that she freezes. Kara is going to obliviously walk into Cat's office not knowing that she's probably going to try something.

Lena narrows her eyes. She _cannot_ let Cat Grant steal her girl. That is just not happening…ever.

When Lena walks into Cat's office, it's to hear Cat say, "Well, Kara, I have to say, you're doing an amazing job. There're other things you can do, too, you know?"

Cat winks— _winks!—_ at Kara and Lena clenches her teeth. It wouldn't be too bad if Kara was aware of what was happening because then Kara would be able to say something, but no. No, Kara is as oblivious as ever to the obvious flirting going on. Damn her adorable Kryptonian!

Lena stalks forward, slinking her right arm around Kara's waist, "Cat Grant. Nice to see you again."

Cat raises an eyebrow and stares directly at where Lena lays her arm, "Likewise, Luthor."

Kara looks between the two of them quizzically, "Okay, well, I'll just go get started on my next article…goodbye, Ms. Grant."

She slips out of Lena's grip and places a kiss on Lena's cheek, "I'll be done for lunch. I'll see you then, okay?"

Lena nods and watches Kara leave before smirking at Cat.

"And why exactly are you smiling like the Grinch who stole Christmas, Ms. Luthor?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Lena grins devilishly. "It's just that you have a crush on your former assistant."

Cat freezes and Lena takes the time to sit comfortably on the couch beside her. She laughs under her breath when she manages to catch a glimpse of Cat's shocked face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Cat grits out, sitting in her chair.

"Sure," Lena smiles.

Cat narrows her eyes, "Even if I did, I wouldn't… _steal_ her from you."

Lena sighs, "Yes, I know. I'm not worried about anything like that."

Okay, she is worried about that. Only because she still isn't sure she is worthy of Kara's affections, though.  
"But this is very amusing, you know," Lena smirks.

"I'm sure it is," Cat grumbles before speaking louder. "You Luthors are all the same."

Lena's breath hitches in her throat but she swallows the lump, "Well, sometimes that's not a con."

That's the moment Kara chooses to sweep into the room, "I just wanted to let you know, Ms. Grant, that Mr. Olsen has those photos you wanted to add to my article."

"Good," Cat smiles, "get them to print."

Kara nods and Lena glances at Cat before speaking, "Do you want to get lunch together?"

Kara opens her mouth to respond but Cat cuts in, "We haven't spoken outside the office in a while haven't we? Why don't we go out together for lunch, Kiera?"

With her eyes darting between the two women who are now glaring at each other, Kara smiles shyly, "I—uh, I am already having lunch with someone today."

Two pairs of eyes snap towards her, both women speaking in perfect harmony, "With who?"

"With me," someone says from the direction of the door.

Lena and Cat turn and stare, watching as Alex walks into the room.

"You're okay with Kara leaving a few minutes early, right Ms. Grant?" Alex smirks.

Cat grumbles, "Of course, Agent."

"Lena," Alex greets, smirk still set upon her face.

"Alex," Lena smiles, surprised, "it's good to see you."

"You, too," turning her head to face Kara, Alex continues. "Now, come on, sis. I've got thirty minutes before I have to head back to work."

Kara grins and walks away, "I'll see you both later!"

The door closes and all Cat and Lena can see is Alex's _still_ smirking face as the elevator door closes. The wench knew what was going on.

"Did that just happen?" Lena mumbles.

"It did," Cat sighs, shaking her head and getting back to work. "Don't you have somewhere to be, Ms. Luthor?"

Lena sighs, "Goodbye, Cat."

"Goodbye, Lena."

Lena walks out of CatCo with all her hopes of teasing Cat a little more gone.

* * *

"Why are you smirking so much?" Kara mumbles, eating her second plate of food.

"You do realize what was happening at CatCo, right?" Alex chuckles, taking a bite out of her own food.

Kara's face scrunches up, "What?"

"Oh my god, Kara," Alex laughs, "I can't believe you right now. How can you be so _oblivious?"_

"Hey!" Kara shouts, putting down her utensils and swallowing the last of her food. "I'm not oblivious!"

"So are you telling me you _did_ realize that Lena and Cat were fighting over each other for your affections?"

"Wait… _what?"_

"Like I said, oblivious."

"That did not happen."

"Yes, it did."

Kara thinks back to how Lena and Cat had been acting before. Were they really…she gasps.

"Rao!" Kara exclaims, eyes wide, staring at Alex.

Alex laughs, "Seriously, Kara, you need to pay more attention to these things."

"I pay attention," Kara grumbles.

"Not when it comes to social situations, that's for sure," Alex snorts.

"Whatever," Kara sighs, "I'm not _that_ oblivious."

Alex raises an eyebrow and sets down her utensils, leaning forward, "Kara, my baby sister, the light of my life…your middle name is oblivious."

Kara throws her napkin at Alex.

* * *

 **Comment/review and let me know how it was!**


End file.
